


*【转文】* 好久不见

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: ABO, ABO设定, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha：stan<br/>Omega：kyle<br/>背景为多年老友重逢，kyle之前一直隐瞒omega的身份，没想到相约见面的时候...咳咳咳</p>
            </blockquote>





	*【转文】* 好久不见

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 黄暴设定（开车文）  
> 还请各位慎重阅读
> 
> 负责转文（不是本人作品）原作者已授权  
> 作者 深夜

【style ABO同人】好久不见

路边的咖啡店人来人往，kyle选了靠窗的一处坐下，放入一块方糖，搅拌着刚送上来的咖啡，看着窗外。

他在等人，等一个好久不见的人，透过玻璃反光，kyle理了理头发，拉平衣领的折角，想要个对方一个好点的印象。

“嘿！kyle好久不见，让你等这么久不好意思，来的路上真是见鬼了，绕错了路。”stan拿着西服外套，推门而入，直奔kyle，脸上带着抱歉的笑容。

kyle招呼服务员又送上来一杯咖啡：“stan你是很久没回来了，这路都记不清了。”

stan坐到kyle对面，放下西装大笑：“也许你说的没错，不过我看你瘦了，真不是一个合格的Alpha！”

kyle握着咖啡杯的手紧了几分，他该如何跟stan说他其实是一个Omega，一直在吃抑制剂控制着激素，以为这样就可以跟在他身后：“你也瘦了，又凭什么单单说我。”

“我这可是肌肉。”stan撩开衣服，露出腹部，六块腹肌明显，手臂上的线条突出，kyle咽了一下口水，这是Omega的本能反应。

他们三岁记忆中有了对方，一起上学、逃课、打架、耍流氓。直到stan十岁去了大城市，到现在已经有七年了，kyle没有告诉stan他是Omega，来不及也不愿意。

“嘿！kyle，你盯着我发什么呆？”stan放下衣服，伸手在kyle眼前晃着，才让kyle回过神来。

心脏扑通扑通跳的很快，kyle紧张起来，他摸着口袋，糟糕！今天出门仓促并没有带抑制剂。可这样的感觉他再熟悉不过，内心空荡荡却又猛烈的跳个不停。

“kyle你没事吧？为什么脸这么红？”stan喝着咖啡，瞥见kyle有些坐立不安，从耳朵跟开始红起来，连忙站起身，探着身子，伸出手放在kyle的额头上：“也没有生病。”

这样的触摸让kyle的皮肤战栗，挥开stan的手：“我没事，可能这里太热了。”

“热？你真会开玩笑，这店里可是开了空调的。”stan觉得有些好笑，kyle还是这样的不善于说谎。说笑间，stan吸了吸鼻子，皱起了眉头：“怎么会有Omega的味道？这样的公共场所应该不可以随意进入的吧？”

stan的察觉让kyle有些惊慌失措，匆匆调整了一下呼吸，站起身：“我可能要先回去了，不好意思。”

“刚来就走？”stan感觉莫名其妙，掏出钱放在桌上，拿起衣服追了出去，kyle走的很快，stan开车追了上去，摇下窗户，stan关心的询问：“kyle你到底是怎么了？”

kyle不知如何回答，周身的Omega气味越来越浓，他能做的就是赶快回去。stan下车，拉住kyle的手，一股诱人的气息钻进他的鼻子里，stan感到惊奇：“你…是Omega？！”

kyle想要甩开stan的手，却发现stan握得越来越紧。

“你放开我！”

stan拉过kyle，将他禁锢在怀里，这样的Omega在外面行走是很危险的。摸着kyle身上的骨头，stan可以确定这是一个需要人保护的Omega！

“药呢？”stan伸手摸着kyle身上的口袋，却一无所获。

kyle眼神开始迷离，靠在stan身上喘着粗气，紧紧抓住stan的衣服，脸色已经变成酡红色，咬着牙，话也说不清：“没…没带…”

“你这是在拿自己开玩笑！”stan强行拉着kyle往车上走：“为什么你会是Omega？真他妈见鬼了，我被骗了这么多年！”

kyle被扔进车里，kyle浑身颤抖，额头上全是汗，倒在后座的真皮沙发上，两腿之间不停的摩擦：“唔…”

stan开着车快速往偏僻的地方开，散发气味的Omega会吸引很多Alpha，到时候stan可能要打群架了。转过头看了一眼kyle的情况：“还好吗？”

“难受…好热…”kyle已经意识模糊，上衣被掀了起来，一直手伸进了裤子，整个空间里都弥漫着Omega和Alpha的气息，这对stan也是一种刺激。

stan的喉结在颤动，握着双向盘的手开始冒汗，如此甜美而诱人，这致命的吸引。路过一处荒废的场地，stan将车开了进去，放低靠椅，伸手靠近kyle，想要检查kyle此刻的状况。

kyle似乎感受到了stan的靠近，抓住stan的手放在脸旁，高热的体温吓了stan一跳。kyle睁开眼，双手勾住stan的脖子，蹭着他的下巴。

stan压上kyle，两个人呼吸相对，stan竟有些失神：“该死！你快点清醒一下！kyle！”再这样下去，stan不知道自己会做出什么事情，可现在又不能放他出去，而回去已经来不及了。

kyle完全听不进去，头埋在stan的肩窝 ，温热的气息喷在stan的皮肤上，手不由自主的向stan下身伸去，摸索着想要伸进去。

stan拉住kyle乱摸的手，抬起kyle的头，看着他的眼睛：“振作点，kyle，你…”

kyle直接凑上去吻上了stan，柔软而又炙热，stan按住kyle的头，加深这个吻，kyle仰着头，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角浸湿衣领。

掀起kyle的上衣，白皙的胸膛微微泛起红色，茱萸挺立，stan一口含住，kyle的身体在颤栗。

“嗯~”发出欢愉的呻吟，stan右手向下，隔住裤子抚摸kyle的下身，下身早已硬挺起来，隐隐有水迹渗透出来。

kyle抱住stan的头，脑海里只剩下想要！发情期如期而来，却不是时候：“啊~快…快点！”

stan拉下kyle裤子，下身在腿间颤动，色泽诱人，顶部分泌着液体，整个呈现半硬状态。腿部摩擦着，不想分开。宽大的手掌，附上kyle的下身，除去了衣服的阻隔，这别样的舒适感让kyle抓紧车座的边缘。

“真不知道这算惊喜还是惊吓。”stan低下头，将kyle的下身含入口中，由底部慢慢吞吐着，用舌尖挑逗下身的铃口，晶莹的唾液滑到后穴，穴口不停开合，分泌着体液。

stan伸出中指，在穴口轻轻往里探，kyle将腰抬起，想要更多。stan起身，拉过挂在前座的衣服，垫在kyle腰下，把住他的腰，让他更靠近自己，左手握住kyle下身，套弄的速度越来越快。

“啊！嗯…啊…”慢慢下身抽动着，喷溅出白色液体，全都喷溅在stan的衣服上。索性，stan将衣服脱掉，与kyle赤裸想见，kyle牵引着stan的手往后穴去，后穴早已狼狈不堪。

“风景真是不错，kyle。”stan伸手摸了摸kyle的脸，然后将kyle翻过身，爬在后桌上。车里的空间很小，stan只能弯着腰，跪在kyle的两侧。

“快…”kyle的后穴很热，仿佛在灼烧着内壁，stan的手指刚伸入，内壁紧紧吸住，带着手指往更深处去。再加一根手指，却似乎满足不了后穴的需求。

kyle转头拉住stan的手：“进来！”却见stan的下身还在松软状态，kyle爬起身，将stan推到，趴下身子讲stan的下身含入口中。

stan的下身很大，根本无法完全含入，kyle只能从根部慢慢舔舐， 每个纹路都被舔舐到，stan发出低低的呻吟，这样的kyle他真是第一次见，这样的舒适他也是第一次感受到。

stan的下身渐渐挺起来，长度和硬度都很骇人，忍受不了的stan将kyle的头拉起来，拉着kyle的腿，让他坐在腿上，两个坚挺相互摩擦。

kyle抱住stan的脖子，眼角都是泪，嘴唇湿润，樱红而诱人。stan含住kyle的唇，一直手伸到kyle的后穴，很湿润，看来扩张的基本差不多了。

双手抬起kyle的臀部，用力扒开，kyle趴在stan的肩窝：“想…要…”如同毒品一样的话，在stan的耳边，让stan等不了了。

将穴口对准，慢慢下压：“嗯~啊~”两个人都发出舒服的声音，stan觉得下身正进入一个温暖的天堂，内壁努力接纳着他的下身。

有着本来体液的浸润，进去并不困难，几分钟之后后穴将下身整根吞没。kyle开始上下动起来，stan按住了kyle迫不及待的身体。

“别着急，这样很容易受伤。”可温柔对发情期的Omega完全是多余的，kyle变得焦躁不安。stan无奈，动起了腰，直直插入最深处。

“啊！不要停！”kyle随着律动上下欺负，透明的液体粘满了后座的真皮，交合的水声在车内越来越大，伴随着kyle的呻吟和stan的低吼。

“别急，有的是时间。”下身带动着穴肉，猛然插入，就在瞬间碰到了一个凸起，kyle显得尤为兴奋。

stan抱住kyle的腰，一直顶那个凸起，kyle声音带着哭腔：“嗯…好奇怪的感觉…啊！嗯~”

stan推到kyle，抬起kyle的右腿架在肩上，后穴一股暖流流出体外，穴口一张一合，仿佛在邀请stan的进入。stan对准后穴，再次狠狠插入，推力很大，kyle被顶的向上跑，整个头部已经碰到了车门，stan一用力又将他拉了回来。

“kyle，kyle…”stan就这样一遍遍低叫着kyle的名字，他感觉到他马上就要去了，而期间kyle已经喷溅出两次。两个人的过去回忆在脑海里一幕幕放过，stan把住kyle：“你想要我成结吗？”

kyle微微张开嘴，却说不出话来，脸上都是泪水，stan看着kyle没有停下动作，而是更加的疯狂，往很深的地方去！

kyle摇头，抓住stan的肩膀：“不…好深…”

stan全然没有听见，直直插入到了更深的地方，kyle长大嘴巴，喉咙发出低吼，与stan交织在一起。他感受到有一股温热的暖流射进了体内，不停的一直冲击着他体内，想要移动却发现似乎根深蒂固。

“啊~”kyle趴在stan肩膀上叫着，这样他们就成结了，再也不可以有第二个Alpha能够接近kyle，他只能属于stan。

激情之后，kyle趴在stan身上喘息，但是身体依旧灼热，新一轮的交缠还没有开始。

“kyle，你这家伙，骗了我这么多年，这是对你的惩罚！从此以后你只能做我的Omega，听到没有！”

kyle恢复了点理性，stan的话让他无法置信，却还是跟着点头，眼泪流的更凶，不知是委屈还是喜悦。

stan擦了擦kyle的眼泪：“现在还不是哭的时候，你这里应该还需要我吧。”说着，摸了一把kyle的后穴，白色的精液弄的满手。

kyle脸红却没有拒绝，stan笑着又压倒了kyle，新一轮的交缠正式开始了。

stan吻住kyle的唇：“我真的是好久不见。”

想念，如丝！

――END

 

深夜

2016.9.2


End file.
